


Moon

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Witch. The moonlight calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Word challenge: moon. 
> 
> It's short, I know.

The sun is going down, taking the light with it. Petey has long since accepted that he's out more during the night than he is the day now, despite being a morning person (and scared of the dark, which Gary will never stop making fun of him for). He knows what lurks in the shadows, what squats in abandoned buildings. Peter Kowalski knows what things come out when the moon makes her appearance. He's one of them. 

Withcraft has been proven to be harder for males to access than it is for females. Folk lore says that it's because the moon is ruled by a goddess, one that accepts men as slaves and nothing more. Women can be her lover, her student, her confidant. But Petey? He's been slowly working up the totem pole for the last three years. 

He's mastered the small arts. He can float things lighter than himself. Not much of an accomplishment; he's small for his age. But he worked hard for a year and half to be able to have his laptop trail behind him while he's walking and not to have to worry about it flying into something. Jimmy says it's a waste of his talent, Gary says that it can't be called talent. He tries to convince himself that a werewolf and a zombie don't know much about magic, even if they do live through it. But he does try harder because of them. 

If he focuses enough--enough to get a nosebleed--he can turn objects invisible. He can mimic the voices of his classmates. And last week, he accidentally set a bowl of water on fire because Gary made him angry (which had apparently been Gary's goal). 

The goddess prefers cold over hot, but she gives many gifts to those whose worship pleases her. Her power system works by the phases of the moon. Once a witch has mastered a task, they can do it any time. But it can be so much easier to accomplish, depending on how full the moon is. 

And tonight, she's a full circle. 

The three of them are in the small grassy area attached to the prep's dorm. There's a party raging at Pinky's house, so no one is expected to show up any time soon. Not that it would matter. Jimmy's been the Alpha of the school for over a year, and no one dares to challenge him anymore. 

Petey's standing in front of a cauldron. Gray would normally make fun of him for it, but the sociopath is too buzzed off of the magic crackling around him at the moment to say a word. On nights like this, with the three of them together in the cold and the moon shining over them, watching them, Pete uses Gary as much as he's normally used. As a being created by magic, by giving Petey permission to tap into it, it fuels him even more. Something flows through the three of them, a connection that has its base inside Petey. 

And Jimmy? He's a powerhouse. He's being as fidgety as Gary is, one of them grasping at nothing repeatedly with his hands, the other one pacing and acting like he's about to tear off his shirt. 

Jimmy usually does tear off his clothing on the night of a full moon. Pete pretends not to notice. Gary records it to show to people. 

Petey chants quietly at first, but the darker the night becomes, so does his ritual. As the chanting reaches its end, he thrusts his hand out at Gary, who's done this often enough to know his que. Petey shuts his eyes, still picturing Gary's pocketknife coming out. His intake of breath is sharp as he feels the blade drag across his skin; this part never gets easier. He can hear Gary's smooth, corrupted chuckle; it sends a shiver down his back. He opens his eyes and the smirk he's met with is even more sinister than it usually is. It's time for the night to really begin. 

Petey clenches his fist over his cauldron, watching intently as the blood drips down. His heart is thudding so loudly that it sounds as if it's pressed against his ears. He says one last phrase for the chant, and the cauldron bursts into a flame that doesn't burn him. He draws his hand back slowly, gaze on the flames that are reflecting in his eyes. 

Jimmy is on one side of him. Gary is on the other. He palms each of their faces, starting with Jimmy, smearing blood over his cheek. With Gary, his hand passes over his scar and eye. 

The next few moments happen quickly. Jimmy's clothes are gone. He's changing into his werewolf form. Howls and growls are all they hear from him before he's gone to find his mate, Zoe. 

The boys are left by themselves to tear up the town. It's the one time of the month that Petey will let Gary try to bite at the townies without scowling and pussy-trotting back to their dorm room. But Petey was jumped the month before and landed a hospital bed for five days, so tonight Gary is free to terrorize them as much as he wants. And with the extra ferocity that Pete's spell has just gave them, it's going to get messy. 

Petey might just join him.


End file.
